


Prompt XXIII: Ziall

by xcorruptedk



Series: Prompts [23]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Zayn, Bad Boy Niall, M/M, Popular Niall, Secret Crush, Tumblr Prompt, he's not actually a bad boy here, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anonim: Prompt jeśli można :D Ziall, ale tym razem w odmiennej wersji. Zayn to cichy romantyk, który pięknie rysuje. Szczególnie pięknie wychodzą mu portrety bad boya Nialla, który kiedyś znajduje zeszyt z rysunkami Zayna. Co z tym zrobi zostawiam tobie! :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt XXIII: Ziall

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam za tę końcówkę, marnie mi to wyszło!
> 
> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

 

Zayn nerwowo przeszukiwał swoją szkolną szafkę, przeklinając pod nosem na swoją głupotę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że zgubił swoją najważniejszą, całkowicie bezcenną rzecz. Ten szkicownik był dla niego wszystkim, zawierał nie tylko jego dzieła, ale także największe tajemnice Zayna, z których nie zwierzał się nawet swojemu najbliższemu przyjacielowi.

Nie mógł tak po prostu zapaść się pod ziemię. Zauważył brak szkicownika poprzedniego wieczora, kiedy zapragnął przenieść na papier ten niesamowity zachód słońca, który rozświetlał niebo najróżniejszymi kolorami. Był przekonany, że zeszyt znajduje się w jego torbie, ale zdziwił się ogromnie, gdy go tam nie znalazł. Zayn nie należał do najbardziej uporządkowanych osób, nie potrafił zadbać o porządek we własnym pokoju, co zawsze sprowadzało się do głośnych kłótni między nim a jego mamą. Jednak dbał o te rzeczy najbliższe jego sercu; perfekcyjnie zapakowana kolekcja komiksów miała swoje odpowiednie miejsce w kartonie na górnej półce szafy z ciuchami, rząd figurek superbohaterów, które zbierał od najmłodszych lat, stał równo na komodzie, codziennie przez niego odkurzany, a każdy z jego najlepszych obrazów i rysunków pokrywał większą część dwóch ścian pokoju. Wszystko inne walało się w tym pomieszczeniu bez ładu i składu, właśnie dlatego z początku znalezienie czegokolwiek w tym bałaganie graniczyło z cudem, ale po obróceniu całego pokoju do góry nogami zaczął odrobinkę panikować.

Poszukiwania rozciągnęły się po całym domu; przejrzał korytarz, kuchnię, salon, wszystko, co tylko mógł. Nawet spytał swoje młodsze siostry, czy nie natknęły się na jego szkicownik, ponieważ obie były jak małe, diabelskie skrzaty, które kochały robić starszemu bratu psikusy i doprowadzać go do szału, choć pomimo tego nadal kochał je całym sercem.

Pamiętał, że szkicownik miał przy sobie w szkole, ponieważ chciał pokazać Liamowi swój najnowszy rysunek Batmana, wiedząc, że tylko jego przyjaciel będzie w stanie najlepiej go docenić. Liam był równie wielkim dziwakiem i fanatykiem komiksów co on, a do prac Zayna podchodził z zadziwiającą ekscytacją. Od zawsze go szokowało, gdy za każdym razem Payne rzucał pochwały pod jego adresem, na które zdecydowanie nie zasługiwał. Chociaż kochał rysować i wiedział, że wokół malarstwa będzie kręcić się cała jego przyszłość, nie uważał, że ma jakiś nadzwyczajny talent, więc przypuszczał, że Liam po prostu przesadza.

Jednak nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, co robił później. Czy wyjął szkicownik z torby? Włożył go do szafki? Na pewno nie dał go Liamowi, bo prędzej odrąbałby sobie rękę, niż pozwolił przyjacielowi na przejrzenie go (poza tym Liam był ogromną niezdarą, więc na pewno w jakiś sposób mógłby go zniszczyć). A może zostawił go w jakiejś sali?

Po raz pierwszy w życiu obudził się przed budzikiem, aby dotrzeć do szkoły pół godziny wcześniej i ponowić swoje poszukiwania. Niestety, szkicownika nie było ani w jego szafce, ani w szafce Liama (już dawno zapamiętał jego kod, bo Payne zbyt często go zapominał). Przejrzał także dwie sale lekcyjne, w których wczoraj miał zajęcia – nadal bez powodzenia.

\- Malik!

Zayn podniósł głowę, słysząc znajomy głos rozchodzący się echem po jeszcze opustoszałym korytarzu. Pomimo tego, że chłopak nawoływał właśnie jego, oczy Zayna rozszerzyły się komicznie na widok chudego blondyna zmierzającego w jego stronę żwawym krokiem. Już z daleka widział, że te cudowne, błękitne oczy chłopaka zdradzają ogromną złość, z czym jeszcze nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkał. Do tej pory przypuszczał, że ktoś tak entuzjastyczny i beztroski jak Niall Horan nie ma pojęcia, czym jest prawdziwy gniew, bowiem zawsze na ustach blondyna widniał szeroki uśmiech, a po korytarzach roznosił się jego dźwięczny śmiech, który był dla Zayna jak najwspanialsza melodia.

Nie znali się zbyt dobrze, choć Niall mniej więcej wiedział, kim jest, ponieważ mieli razem kilka lekcji. Jednakże oboje przebywali w zupełnie innym towarzystwie. Zayn był tym cichym dziwakiem w czarnych ciuchach z tatuażami, w okularach z grubymi oprawkami i z ciągłym kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. Za to Niall zawsze znajdował się w centrum uwagi, miał wokół siebie liczną grupę znajomych, wszyscy go szanowali i uwielbiali, mimo że potrafił być też niezłym dupkiem, jeśli ktoś zaszedł mu za skórę. Zayn zawsze omijał go szerokim łukiem, by uniknąć kłopotów, ale nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed dyskretnym zerkaniem w jego stronę, gdy znajdowali się na tym samym korytarzu, nadstawianiem ucha, gdy tylko słyszał w oddali jego śmiech i nieprzerwanym zapełnianiem stron szkicownika rysunkami przedstawiającymi tego blondyna.

Właśnie dlatego wpadł w panikę, gdy ten zeszyt zaginął, ponieważ wystarczył jeden rzut oka na te rysunki, aby domyślić się, co takiego chodzi Zaynowi po głowie za każdym razem, gdy Niall Horan pojawia się na jego drodze.

Kiedy Niall zatrzymał się jakieś dwa metry od Zayna, nadal trząsł się ze złości. Z jego zmrużonych gniewnie oczu tryskały iskry, twarz płonęła czerwienią, a dłoń zaciskała się w pięść przy boku. I właśnie wtedy Zayn spostrzegł, co chłopak trzyma w drugiej ręce.

Jego szkicownik. Och, cholera...

\- O co chodzi? - wybąkał z trudem, starając się zachować spokój, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że ma przerąbane i nie ma możliwości, aby wyszedł z tego cało.

\- Znalazłem to wczoraj – powiedział Niall, unosząc rękę z zeszytem – pod trybunami.

Pieprzone trybuny! No tak, przecież czekał tam na Liama, aż skończy trening.

\- Domyślam się, że to należy do ciebie, Malik.

\- Um... Nie?

Chłopak uniósł brew, po czym odwrócił zeszyt tylną okładką do góry, gdzie w prawym dolnym rogu widniało jego imię i nazwisko. Kurwa mać, zapomniał o tym.

\- Co to w ogóle ma być, Malik? - zapytał z irytacją, a Zayn mimowolnie skulił się w sobie, bowiem nigdy nie reagował dobrze, gdy ktoś zwracał się do niego takim tonem. - Jesteś jakimś... nie wiem, _zboczeńcem_? Śledzisz mnie, obserwujesz przez lornetkę, robisz mi zdjęcia z krzaków?

\- Co? Nie! - Zayn wytrzeszczył oczy. - Nie, nie, to nie tak... Ja tylko... Jesteś bardzo fotogeniczny. Inspirujesz mnie...

Niall nadal wpatrywał się w niego z wyraźną złością, ale tym razem przez jego twarz przemknęło zdezorientowanie. To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o bycie dyskretnie zauroczonym w najpopularniejszym chłopaku ze szkoły.

\- Inspiruję cię? - zapytał w zdumieniu, a Zayn tylko wzruszył ramionami i spuścił wzrok na swoje buty. Nie miał pojęcia, jak się zachować. Było jasne jak słońce, że Niall przejrzał jego rysunki i choć równało się to z poważnym nagięciem przestrzeni osobistej, Zayn nie mógł mieć do niego żadnych pretensji. To on spędzał całe dnie na badaniu każdego skrawka jego przystojnej twarzy.

\- Chyba powinienem uznać to za komplement – powiedział niespodziewanie, zupełnie innym tonem niż wcześniej, a kiedy Zayn podniósł wzrok, ujrzał na twarzy Horana lekki uśmiech. - Jestem muzą najbardziej utalentowanego kolesia w szkole.

Zayn zamrugał w niedowierzaniu, ale zabrał swój zeszyt, gdy Niall wyciągnął go w jego stronę.

\- Uważasz, że jestem utalentowany?

\- Mam na to niezbity dowód – odparł, wskazując głową na szkicownik, który Zayn przyciskał obronnie do piersi. - Nie znam się, ale jesteś dobry. Jeszcze nikt nie przedstawił mnie w taki sposób. Tak realistycznie. Nie wiem, czy to dobre słowo... A niech mnie, to pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś w ogóle narysował mój portret! A co dopiero masę różnych portretów.

Zayn skrzywił się, nadal czując się okropnie zażenowany. Bardzo powoli korytarz zaczął zapełniać się uczniami, choć oboje nie zwracali na to najmniejszej uwagi, mimo że Zayn czuł na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenia; pewnie wszyscy zastanawiali się, dlaczego Niall Horan z nim rozmawia.

\- Nie jestem zły, Zayn – odezwał się nagle, o wiele łagodniejszym tonem i z bardziej szczerym, sympatycznym uśmiechem. - Nadal jestem trochę skołowany, ale moje ego zostało miło połechtane. Nie miałbym nic przeciwko zobaczeniu twoich innych prac. Mógłbym nawet ci pozować.

Niall nadal uśmiechał się do niego, teraz stojąc o wiele bliżej Zayna i opierał się barkiem o sąsiednią szafkę, a jego błękitne oczy zdradzały ogromną fascynację. Zayn poczuł, że na jego twarz wstępuje nagły rumieniec, ale miał szczęście, że dzięki jego ciemnej karnacji nie będzie to aż tak widoczne.

\- To chyba zły pomysł – odpowiedział, również delikatnie się uśmiechając. Uśmiech Nialla lekko przygasł. - Nie chciałbym, aby woda sodowa uderzyła ci do głowy. Jesteś popularny i masz powodzenie, więc może być tylko gorzej.

Na jego słowa Niall wybuchnął śmiechem, a Zayn praktycznie rozpłynął pod wpływem tego dźwięku. I czy Zayn właśnie próbował z nim flirtować? Co się, do cholery, dzieje?!

\- Nie martwiłbym się o to – rzucił radośnie Niall, puszczając mu oczko. - Nawet gdyby tak się stało, to jestem przekonany, że pewien utalentowany artysta od razu sprowadzi mnie na ziemię.

Powiedziawszy to, Niall odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę swoich dwóch kumpli, którzy stali kilka metrów dalej. Zayn cały czas obserwował go w niedowierzaniu, nadal nie rozumiejąc, co właśnie tutaj zaszło. Spodziewał się, że Niall uderzy go, wyzwie o nie wiadomo kogo, a potem naśle na niego policję. Ale w żadnych najskrytszych fantazjach nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw.

W pewnej chwili Niall spojrzał na niego przez ramię, jednocześnie mówiąc coś do swojego przyjaciela i jeszcze raz uśmiechnął się do Zayna w ten swój niepowtarzalny sposób. Zayn mocniej objął swój szkicownik i odwzajemnił uśmiech. Coś mówiło mu, że od tej pory wiele się zmieni.

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
